Technical Field
The invention relates generally to antennas for wireless or RF (radio frequency) communications systems. More particularly, the invention relates to antenna designs that provide both high bandwidth and efficiency.
Description of the Background Art
It is necessary to equip receivers, transmitters, and transceivers with antennas that efficiently radiate, i.e. transmit and/or receive desired signals to/from other elements of a network to provide wireless connectivity and communication between devices in a wireless network, such as in a wireless PAN (personal area network), a wireless LAN (local area network) a wireless WAN (wide area network), a cellular network, or virtually any other radio network or system. For such antennas as are used in, for example, the 2.4 GHz and 5.0 GHz bands, it is a challenge to provide an antenna that exhibits high efficiency and that is easy to manufacture.